


I love you

by the_potter_fandom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_potter_fandom/pseuds/the_potter_fandom
Summary: Prompt: John reassuring Sherlock in a bad moment of his depression.





	I love you

"Sherlock listen to me." said John, 

His eyes inspected every inch of Sherlock. The man looked tired and worn out, he looked as if he was thinking of giving up. Today had been an especially hard day for Sherlock, and John knows that there is only so much that his boyfriend can take before he collapses.

John brought Sherlocks body closer to his, holding him tightly in his arms. He started with a whisper.

"You're incredible and I love you." John said, kissing slowly down his neck, and then up to his cheek. "You are beautiful and I love you." He kissed his lips softly. "I will never stop telling you how much I love you, you bloody fool."

He let Sherlock rest his head on his shoulder as he continued.

"You are the smartest person I know, but even you can't possibly know how much I would do for you Sherlock." John reached for Sherlocks face, pulling his chin up so their eyes would meet. "Anything. I'd do absolutely anything for you. I'd give up everything for you."  
John paused, he gave Sherlock a small loving smile, "I know that that can't be healthy, but I don't care."

"You are worth it all. I love you Sherlock Holmes, and there is nothing that would change my mind."

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this in the future, (or even turn it into a whole fic) but for now this is all.  
> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
